Inside Your Heart (Chapter 2)
by deerdragon88
Summary: My first post on ffn! EXO Fanfiction named Inside Your Heart! HunHan Pair and Yaoi


Inside Your Heart

CHAPTER 2

Pair : HunHan  
Cast : EXO-K member and other  
Author : xiaotaki

Aku masih terjebak dalam lift dengan namja-china-gila ini. Terjebak dalam lift sudah membuatku ketakutan ditambah kelakuannya yang menggenggam tanganku dan menatapku dengan mimik wajah menenangkan... sial ada apa dengan dia?!

"YAA! Apa yang kau lakukakan?!" tanyaku berteriak. Dia masih sama.  
"Lepaskan! Apa kau gila?!" tanyaku lagi. Aku berusaha melepaskan genggamannya.  
"Tenanglah sedikit Sehun-ah. Ini akan baik-baik saja." ujarnya sambil terus menatap mataku dalam-dalam. Oh sungguh ada apa dengannya!  
"Katakan jalan, maka lift ini akan berjalan." katanya lagi. Apa?! sinting! Mana mungkin bisa begitu?! Genggaman tangannya makin kuat. Tatapannya makin dalam oh Tuhan!  
"Katakan 'Jalan' jika kau ingin selamat sehun-ah..." katanya tenang. Baiklah kali ini saja aku akan menuruti kata-kata orang sakit jiwa!  
"Jalan." kataku singkat.

Sebuah keajaiban. Lift tiba-tiba berjalan dengan normal. Ia melepas genggamannya dan berhenti menatapku. Oh.. kau selamat Oh Se Hun!

"Kau harus percaya kepada seseorang suatu hari nanti sehun-ah.." ujarnya tiba-tiba. Hatiku yang sudah tenang tiba-tiba terkaget-kaget lagi.

Pintu lift terbuka di lantai dasar. Ia lalu keluar. Aku masih terpaku di dalam lift.  
"Sehun-ah, kajja." ajaknya sambil masuk ke dalam lift dan menarik tanganku.  
satu kata untuk hal ini GILA.

"Sehun-ah mulai malam ini dan seterusnya, kita akan sekamar dengan Luhan-gege~" ujar Suho-hyung di kamar. Apa?! dengan namja-china-gila itu?!  
"Mwoya.." komentarku singkat.  
"Yaa.. disini kamar paling luas muat sampai 5 orang~ tak apa lah sehun-ah lagi pula dia tidur di kasur itu~" katanya sambil menunjuk sebuah kasur di sebelah kasurku. Tunggu. Kalau begini bukankah sama saja aku tidur di sebelahnya?  
Aku melipat tangan dan memasang wajah tidak suka.  
"Sehun-ah mianhe yeo.." kata namja-china-gila itu padaku. Aku tak menghiraukannya.  
"Ah harusnya aku yang minta maaf Luhan-ge, disini hanya ada 4 kamar, 3 untuk member dan 1 untuk manager-nim. Jadi kita harus tidur bertiga. Jeongmal mianhe.." ujar Suho-hyung dengan nada menyesal. Aku hanya diam.  
"Ah ne gwenchanna. Ah hoaamm.." namja-china-gila itu berkata sambil menguap.  
"Kajja tidur Luhan-ge, Sehun-ah~!" ujar Suho-hyung sambil mematikan lampu.

Aku tidur disebelah orang namja-china-gila itu. Suho-hyung tidur dengan cepat. Ia mungkin lelah.

"Sehun-ah, mimpi indah ne?" ujar namja-china-gila itu. Aku tak memperhatikannya. Ia lalu menepuk kepalaku. Aku menolehnya gusar. Ia malah membalikan badan membelak  
angiku. CIH!

"Yak! Latihan ditunda dulu kita makan siang." ujar pelatih pada kami.  
"Kajja makan!" seru Suho-hyung sambil keluar ruangan. Aku berjalan malas di belakang Kai-hyung.  
"Sehun-ah! Kau ingin makan apa hari ini~?" suara namja-china-gila itu lagi. Aku tak menjawab.  
"Luhan-ge, kau harus coba ramyun!" seru Kai tiba-tiba. Aku melambatkan langkahku untuk menjauhi mereka.  
"Sehun-ah, kenapa kau disana? Kajja kau pasti lapar eung?" tanya namja-china-gila itu sok akrab. Aku tak memandangnya.

Kami berjalan hingga sampai di tepi jalan untuk menyebrang. Handphoneku tiba-tiba bergetar dan berbunyi. Aku mengangkat telpon dari seseorang.  
"Yoboseyeo?" sapaku di telpon.  
"Sehun-ya! Ini eomma!" mwo.. eomma? ada apa dia menelpon?  
"Ne eomma ada apa?" tanyaku malas. Aku melihat lampu penyebrangan sudah hijau, aku berjalan sambil terus berbicara di telpon. Saat aku sedang berjalan tiba-tiba..

"SEHUN-AH!" seru seseorang. Sontak aku berhenti berjalan mencari siapa yang memanggilku. Ternyata namja-china-gila itu.  
"SEHUN-AH!" serunya lagi.

Tiba-tiba dia menarikku ke trotoar dan kami.. persis seperti orang berpelukan. Apa ini?!  
"Mwoya!" seruku padanya dan melepaskan pelukannya.  
"Kau nyaris tertabrak Sehun-ah!" katanya. Aku melihat hyung-hyungku yang lain mendekat.  
"Gwenchanna Sehun-ah?" tanya Suho-hyung.  
"Ne hyung." ujarku singkat.  
"Aigooo! Kau ceroboh sekali! Untung ada Luhan-ge!" ujar Chanyeol-hyung.  
"Ah Luhan-ge maafkan Sehun-ah..." ujar Baekhyun-hyung.  
"Kau jangan begitu lagi minta maaf dan berterima kasihlah pada Luhan-ge ne?" ujar Kai-hyung seraya merangkulku. Aku melepaskannya.  
"Kajja." ujarku singkat meninggalkan mereka semua.

"Sehun-ah! Kau suka bubble tea kan? Lihat aku punya bubble tea rasa Taro! enak lho! Apa kau mau?" Namja-china-gila itu menawariku minuman kesukaanku. Tapi dari mana dia tahu itu?  
"Ani." tolakku singkat sambil memalingkan wajahku dari dia.  
"Kalau begitu apa kau mau rasa jasmine tea?" tanyanya lagi. Aku mulai gusar.  
"Waah bubble tea!" ujar Kyungsoo-hyung.  
"Apa kau mau Kyungsoo?" tanya namja-china-gila itu.  
"Ne! Tentu aku mau yang Jasmine boleh?" tanya kyungsoo-hyung  
"Silahkan~" kata namja-china-gila itu sok imut. Ih.  
"Gomawo~" ujar kyungsoo-hyung. Namja-china-gila itu hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum.  
"Kalau Sehun-ah mau ini?" tanya nya lagi sambil menyodorkan bubble tea.  
"Ani." tolakku singkat lagi.

Ia menghela nafas.  
"Hmmh. Kau ini padahal rasanya enak~ apa kau ingin rasa lain? Aku akan belikan~" tawarnya lagi.  
aku mulai marah.  
"Apa sih maumu?! sok kenal denganku, menolongku, dan melakukan hal-hal aneh! kau sebenarnya siapa?!" tanyaku gusar.  
"Aku? Aku adalah seseorang berwajah buram yang selalu muncul di mimpimu." jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum.  
MWOYA?!

############end of chapter 2############


End file.
